


slow pour

by gashinas



Series: play with me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Swimsuits, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: "At last, Jungwoo’s eyes land on a black square box. He picks it up and takes it to the bedroom with him. Laying it on the bed, he opens it to reveal a folded nylon swimsuit. It’s a simple black one piece with a scooped neck line and a low arm hole. Jungwoo reaches inside the box for it then holds it up in front of him, inspecting it."





	slow pour

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again.
> 
> this fic takes place in the same universe as [unfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028921), so it's a sequel of sorts but there's no need to have read that fic to read this one since it's just porn, anyway

It’s Jungwoo’s day off and he’s been lazing around the house, a little bored and missing Yukhei.

 

He hates when his breaks don’t coincide with Yukhei’s. He likes the peace and quiet of being home alone but only for a few hours. There’s nothing to do now that he’s cleaned the entire place, caught up with his favorite shows and cooked dinner for the both of them later.

 

Jungwoo lies on the couch, feet up, staring at the ceiling, when a thought creeps into his mind. It’s something he’s been thinking about somewhat often lately, but he still hasn’t had the chance to bring it up with his boyfriend.

 

Since Jungwoo learned about how Yukhei enjoys to fuck while dressed up in pretty lingerie, stockings and mini skirts, he’s indulged his boyfriend quite regularly. They’ve gathered a fairly decent assortment of items of clothing that Yukhei picks and chooses as he pleases. Sometimes, he’ll ask Jungwoo what Jungwoo would like for him to wear. Most of the time though, he surprises Jungwoo.

 

At first, Jungwoo didn’t even entertain the thought of cross-dressing himself. He was pretty satisfied with watching Yukhei in garters and stockings, chokers, crop-tops and thigh-highs. Yukhei looks gorgeous in them, even with how masculine his body looks.

 

Jungwoo’s skinny, his muscles not nearly as defined as Yukhei’s. He wonders if he would look just as pretty as his boyfriend wearing feminine clothing. While Jungwoo lies there, lip trapped between teeth, he decides, maybe he can try something on tonight. Yukhei isn’t coming home for another three hours at least, so Jungwoo has time. He can finally see if he’ll look absolutely ridiculous. If so, he can just forget about it for good.

 

Jungwoo gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs. When he finds himself in his and Yukhei’s shared closet, he walks right up to the drawers where they keep everything. There are some things they use more than others, like the collars that Yukhei likes to wear when he wants Jungwoo to get a little rougher with him.

 

The half a dozen collars are neatly organized in a row from darker to lighter color. Jungwoo lets his touch hover over them for a second, unsure if he wants to try any of them on before deciding against it. The collars have all been used by Yukhei. In some way, it doesn’t feel right to wear them.

 

Jungwoo bites his lower lip again as he looks at dozens of pairs of stockings in a myriad of colors. He can’t help but smile softly as images of Yukhei wearing every single one of them flood his mind. There are a dozen more pairs of panties to match the stockings. But Jungwoo doesn’t feel particularly drawn to any of them.

 

He closes the drawer and opens another one. This one has a few mini skirts, crop-tops and thigh-highs. There’s a schoolgirl uniform that Yukhei only wore once, but Jungwoo thinks he doesn’t have the legs for a mini skirt.

 

At last, Jungwoo’s eyes land on a black square box. He picks it up and takes it to the bedroom with him. Laying it on the bed, he opens it to reveal a folded nylon swimsuit. It’s a simple black one piece with a scooped neck line and a low arm hole. Jungwoo reaches inside the box for it then holds it up in front of him, inspecting it.

 

Yukhei still hasn’t had a chance to wear it so Jungwoo decides this is perfect. It’s not something he’s ever seen himself wearing while Yukhei fucks him but as he stares at it, he feels excitement start to build up.

 

Jungwoo quickly takes off his clothes, getting rid of his underwear and kicking it to the side. He slips into the swimsuit with ease. He’d bought it two sizes smaller than Yukhei’s because he knows his boyfriends likes things snug, he enjoys the feeling of the fabric stretching over his muscles and so does Jungwoo. He loves watching Yukhei move in tight clothes.

 

There’s a floor to ceiling mirror in the bathroom and that’s where Jungwoo ends up, staring at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t know what to think at first. He shifts a little in place, cocking his hips to one side then the other before he turns around and looks over his shoulder. The swimsuit has a low cut in the back that reaches down as far as his lower back. The leg line is high and it kind of makes his ass look better than it is, bigger and rounder.

 

Jungwoo lets his hands roam down his sides to his waist then circles around to his back. He grabs his own ass with both hands, squeezing the supple flesh, then lets go. He continues to stare at his own reflection as he poses in front of the mirror and, as the minutes tick by, he starts to feel sexier and more confident.

 

The swimsuit certainly looks better from the back but it doesn’t look bad in the front either. Sure, Jungwoo has no boobs, but his narrow waist and broad shoulders give him a nice shape. He doesn’t have Yukhei’s thighs but his legs are long and the way the one piece is cut is flattering to his height and proportions.

 

Jungwoo thinks of snapping a picture and sending to Yukhei, but he doesn’t want to disturb his boyfriend while he’s at work. That would be mean, right? And knowing Yukhei, he’d probably come up with any dumb excuse to come home immediately.

 

Besides, Jungwoo doesn’t know how Yukhei would feel if he saw Jungwoo in this. What if he didn’t like it? The question lurks in the back of Jungwoo’s mind, even though he doesn’t really believe Yukhei wouldn’t like it. Yukhei is turned on by the smallest things Jungwoo does, even things that aren’t inherently sexual like whenJungwoo’s washing the dishes with an apron tied around his waist.

 

A few minutes later, Jungwoo gets tired of looking at himself in the mirror and goes back to the bedroom. He lies in bed and his mind can’t help but wander to Yukhei. What would happen if he got home and saw Jungwoo like this? Would he walk up to Jungwoo and take him right then and there or would he make Jungwoo put on a show for him? Would Yukhei make him undress or would he tell Jungwoo to keep it on while he ate him out then fucked him.

Jungwoo only notices he’s started to palm himself through the fabric when he feels the strain as his arousal grows. It’s been a while since he’s touched himself without Yukhei’s help or without Yukhei watching him. But it feels good and familiar. He presses the heel of his palm to his growing bulge and lets out a soft gasp.

 

It’s not hard to conjure up images of Yukhei on top of him, straddling him while he looks down at Jungwoo. He lets his eyelids flutter shut while he keeps working on his clothed cock with increasing speed. Yukhei is staring at him as he unravels, coaxing him to keep going; his voice deep, low and sexy commanding Jungwoo to touch himself, to make himself feel good.

 

Jungwoo keeps stroking his cock at a pace, then stops just enough to thumb the head over the fabric. Jungwoo feels the wetness of the pre-cum seeping through the fabric. He opens his eyes just enough to look down at his lap and the image of his cock trapped under the black nylon, hard and already leaking is enough to prompt a low, drawn out moan out of him.

 

When Jungwoo goes back to touching himself is at a nearly desperate pace. He only wants release. He wants to come so badly. He closes his eyes again and sees Yukhei’s gorgeous, plump lips. They kiss him down his neck while his boyfriend’s huge hands caress down his body, both exploring and claiming him. Then he wraps a hand around Jungwoo’s cock and squeezes. The other is playing with the fabric between Jungwoo’s legs, teasing.

 

Jungwoo wants to scream for Yukhei to please, _please_ make him come already. And as Jungwoo starts to feel that familiar heat pool low in his stomach, his hand speeds up at the same time as the Yukhei in his fantasy does. Within seconds, he is arching off the bed, toes curling and body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

 

He’s well aware of the gross stickiness down the front of his swimsuit, but all Jungwoo does when he’s done coming is rolling to his side and falling asleep feeling happy and sated.

  


//

  


Yukhei gets home from work to find the house bathed in darkness. Usually, Jungwoo will hear the sound of the car and come down to greet him. Yukhei assumes his boyfriend’s taking a nap or went out somewhere. He checks his phone for any texts as he drops his bag on the couch, but there isn’t any. Yeah, probably napping, Yukhei thinks as he carefully makes his way up the stairs to the second floor.

 

He finds the door to their bedroom slightly ajar, so he peeks inside, turning the lights on as he does so, already expecting to find Jungwoo asleep in bed. What he isn’t expecting is to be greeted by the sight of an asleep Jungwoo in a black swimsuit.

 

Jungwoo’s lying on his side, one knee drawn up to his chest, his other leg stretched out; his hair slightly disheveled as it falls in soft waves against his forehead. He has his lips slightly parted and his eyelashes flutter as if he’s dreaming. _Angelic_ , crosses Yukhei’s mind as he watches Jungwoo from across the room, but the way he looks in that swimsuit… It’s far from angelic.

 

Yukhei tiptoes inside the room as to not wake Jungwoo up, crosses the distance until the bed and sits next to Jungwoo. Jungwoo’s ass looks so good even from this angle, Yukhei has to use all of his willpower not to touch. He leans in to whisper next to Jungwoo’s ear, a hand reaching out to brush Jungwoo’s long bangs away from his eyes.

 

“Jungwoo, I’m home,” Yukhei says softly. Jungwoo stirs slightly, but doesn’t wake up.

 

Yukhei watches with a fond smile and suddenly hesitates, not sure if he should wake Jungwoo up or let him sleep. He looks really hot like this, but Yukhei can’t imagine a tight swimsuit is very comfortable to sleep in.

 

He remembers the day they bought it. Yukhei’s been wanting to try it on for a while but he’s been so busy with work, it completely slipped his mind. Yukhei is a little surprised to see Jungwoo wearing it since his boyfriend has never expressed any desire to wear feminine clothes. He can’t say he doesn’t love seeing Jungwoo like this though. The one piece fits him perfectly. It looks like it was tailored for him.

 

While Yukhei is lost in thought, Jungwoo shifts positions, laying on his back. He looks like he’s waking up. Yukhei lets his eyes travel from Jungwoo’s handsome face to the bare expanse of his neck and collarbone and down his torso. Jungwoo’s defined abs are barely visible through the nylon but they flex when Jungwoo moves around.

 

Just then, Yukhei notices the slightly darker spot on Jungwoo’s stomach.

 

Feeling heat spread throughout his body, Yukhei’s cock twitches in his trousers. Today, he isn’t wearing any lingerie underneath his work clothes, just lose boxers, but he feels himself get a little hard at the realization.

 

It’s not something to be proud of, but when Yukhei gets horny he can barely think straight. In one swift move he gets rid of his shirt, kneels on the bed and straddles Jungwoo. He can tell Jungwoo is mostly awake now, so he leans forward, using both hands to brace himself on the bed. He gives each of Jungwoo’s cheeks a peck before leaning back slightly. Jungwoo opens his eyes at that moment, looking a little surprised at first. But his surprised face quickly dissolves into a smile as soon as his mind registers it’s his boyfriend looking down at him.

 

“Hi, gorgeous,” Yukhei whispers.

 

“Hello, handsome,” Jungwoo says. He stretches, very cat-like, with his arms raised over his head and squirming a little between Yukhei’s legs. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost seven. Did you fall asleep thinking of me?” Yukhei asks, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Jungwoo laughs lightly, before he looks down at himself and he frowns. Yukhei watches half-amused, half turned on. He really wants Jungwoo to be on board with what he has in mind, but he needs to be patient (something he’s still not the best at).

 

“Oh, shit. I didn’t… I don’t-,” Jungwoo turns crimson and Yukhei thinks it’s adorable. It’s not often he gets to see his boyfriend flustered like this so he takes a few seconds to revel in it before he chuckles and cups Jungwoo’s face with one hand to make him look at Yukhei.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You look amazing,” Yukhei says, staring at Jungwoo’s eyes. He knows exactly how Jungwoo must be feeling right now since he’s been in the same spot himself months earlier. He needs the reassurance and Yukhei’s more than pleased to give it to him.

 

“You really think so?” Jungwoo’s eyes are searching, expectant.

 

“Of course, baby. Fuck, you look so hot. I really want to pin you down and fuck you hard.”

 

Jungwoo blushes even harder, the pale skin of his neck going pink. He looks down at Yukhei’s bulge and soon his hands are working on opening Yukhei’s fly. There isn’t any hesitation. They’ve done this a thousand times before. Yukhei exhales heavily once Jungwoo’s warm hand wraps around the base of his cock and gives it a few experimental pumps.

 

“I _did_ fall asleep thinking of you. Right after I jerked off,” Jungwoo says, all traces of shame gone as he works on Yukhei just the way he knows his boyfriend likes it.

 

“Ahh… Did it feel good?” Yukhei asks. He has one hand still cupping Jungwoo’s face, caressing his cheeks with the pad of his thumb. The other has traveled to Jungwoo’s thigh.

 

“It felt amazing. I felt so sexy in this swimsuit. Kept imagining you telling me what to do, then jerking me off. Wanted you here so bad,” Jungwoo says before he captures Yukhei’s thumb with his lips and starts sucking on it.

 

“Fuck, Jungwoo,” Yukhei curses as he feels himself being brought to the edge by Jungwoo’s hand. It would be embarrassing if it wasn’t Jungwoo. He knows everything about how to get Yukhei worked up. He knows every single one of his soft spots by now. He can make Yukhei come in a matter of minutes with little to no trouble.

 

But it’s clear that Jungwoo’s intention isn’t to make Yukhei come that fast because he stops jerking Yukhei off as soon as he notices his boyfriend’s getting close.

 

“Want you to fuck me like this. While I’m wearing it,” Jungwoo mutters around Yukhei’s thumb.

 

“Yeah? You know I’ll give it to you any way you want it, baby. Do you want me to tell you how pretty you look?” Yukhei’s voice drops a few octaves lower, the way he knows it affects Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo squirms under Yukhei, cheeks growing a darker shade of red, then he nods and Yukhei smiles, watching as Jungwoo twirls his tongue lewdly around Yukhei’s thumb as if it was his cock. Yukhei suddenly feels the urge to fuck Jungwoo’s mouth but that would have to wait.

 

Raising himself up to his knees, Yukhei rearranges his position until his body is at almost a perfect parallel with Jungwoo’s, his erection hanging heavy between their bodies; the tip pressing against Jungwoo’s clothed stomach. Jungwoo gives Yukhei’s thumb one last suck before the latter pulls it away. He runs the pad of his thumb along Jungwoo’s plush lower lip while the blond whimpers quietly.

 

It’s not a common occurrence to have Jungwoo this pliant and submissive under him. His boyfriend is usually the one calling the shots in bed because that’s the way they both prefer. Yukhei loves the way Jungwoo makes him feel small and he loves being a good boy for Jungwoo. But they have no problem switching roles like this and it’s always a treat for Yukhei, because he knows Jungwoo enjoys it as much as he does.

 

So, even though Yukhei is turned on to the point of being painful, he still wants to take his time and make this good, make this as perfect as it can be for Jungwoo. With intent, Yukhei takes his time exploring Jungwoo’s familiar dips and curves with possessive hands and an expert mouth. He touches and kisses every inch of Jungwoo, sparing a bite or two to his boyfriend’s most sensitive areas.

 

Jungwoo keeps mewling and squirming as he cards his fingers through Yukhei’s hair and bucks his hips up trying to get some friction between their cocks. Yukhei is already rock-hard as he feels Jungwoo’s own cock hardening in the confinement of the swimsuit. Yukhei is sure the tight article of clothing has a lot to do with how sensitive Jungwoo is feeling right now. His boyfriend keeps mumbling incoherent things and calling Yukhei’s name over and over and chanting small, breathy _pleases_ as Yukhei takes his time working on him.

 

“Yukhei, baby, please touch me. Touch my cock, please. Or just fuck me, already. I can’t take it anymore,” Jungwoo finally manages after Yukhei stops nibbling on his right collarbone just to take in the sight of his wrecked-out boyfriend.

 

“But I’m just getting started, gorgeous,” Yukhei teases, a smirk playing on his lips. He has a hand on Jungwoo’s hip and another on the side of his thigh, fingers dipping into the supple flesh hard enough to leave a light bruise. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

 

“No, it does but I need more, _please,”_ Jungwoo half-whines.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve got you begging for me to fuck you like this. I’ve missed it,” Yukhei says before he grinds his hips down to meet Jungwoo’s, earning a sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend followed by a “fuck” as Jungwoo exhales.

 

“You like it when I tease you, don’t you, my pretty baby?” Yukhei whispers a mere inch from Jungwoo’s mouth. He can feel Jungwoo’s hot breath against his skin and the way Jungwoo’s lips are parted. His hooded eyes almost closed are such an invitation for Yukhei to kiss him silly again but he doesn’t give in to the desire. “Answer me, Jungwoo. Use your words, sweetheart.”

 

Jungwoo has started to shamelessly move his hips now, clearly chasing after Yukhei’s touch. Yukhei is just as aroused as Jungwoo, but he’s trying to stay in control so he lifts his hips just enough so that Jungwoo would have to raise his entire lower body to be able to get their dicks to touch again. It’s slow torture, Yukhei knows it but he also knows it’s okay. They have a safe word and Jungwoo can make Yukhei stop whenever he wants.

 

“I-I do. I like it when you tease me,” Jungwoo answers, gaze fixed on Yukhei through his lowered eyelashes. He looks so fucking pretty, skin glistening from perspiration under the bedroom’s lights, that Yukhei thinks he could stare at Jungwoo all night. That is, if he wasn’t such a horny mess right now.

 

“How badly do you want my cock, huh? How badly do you want me to fuck you, Jungwoo?” Yukhei asks, bringing his hips down once again against Jungwoo’s until their cocks are pressed flush against each other. Yukhei moves his hips up and down a few times just to get Jungwoo going. His boyfriend’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the same time as he presses up against Yukhei.

 

“Aw, fuck. So, so badly,” Jungwoo breathes out, his hands coming up to Yukhei’s shoulders, clinging to them like a lifeline as Yukhei keeps grinding against him.

 

Yukhei feels the wetness of Jungwoo’s pre-cum through the fabric of the swimsuit and he can’t help but smile in satisfaction. It always makes him proud when he can make Jungwoo as worked up as Jungwoo makes him.

 

“I’ll fuck you, then baby. I’ll fill you up with cock until you’re satisfied, okay?” Yukhei says next to Jungwoo’s ear this time, giving the lobe a small, quick bite before he pulls back.

 

Swinging a leg over Jungwoo until he’s no longer straddling the blond, Yukhei maneuvers him with ease onto his side. Jungwoo is so pliant in Yukhei’s hands that he doesn’t even protest. His hand immediately flies to his cock, and he lazily starts to palm himself over the swimsuit. Yukhei quickly runs to their closet and retreats a bottle of this brand new cherry flavored lube, already with an idea in mind.

 

Yukhei gets back into bed and sits himself behind Jungwoo. He wastes no time in grabbing Jungwoo’s ass and giving it a good squeeze. “Your ass looks so good in this, baby,” Yukhei praises, hooking his index finger under the hem and dragging his finger along it, all the way down to Jungwoo’s inner thigh near his sack. Jungwoo immediately spreads his legs as if on instinct.

 

“Yukhei, I want you,” Jungwoo whispers, peering over his shoulder at Yukhei who smiles at his boyfriend, then scoots closer to him, peppering Jungwoo’s shoulder with a few kisses.

 

“And you’ll have me, sweetheart. Soon.”

 

Yukhei spends another brief moment caressing Jungwoo’s ass and reveling in the way Jungwoo pushes his ass back against Jungwoo’s hand, always so demanding and wanting more. Then, he finally retreats his hand and opens the bottle of lube spreading a good amount of it onto his fingers. Finally Yukhei lies down in the bed, behind Jungwoo, half spooning him.

 

“I’ll prep you now, gorgeous,” Yukhei tells Jungwoo, leaning in to bite down right on the junction of Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder. Jungwoo lets out a small moan before he turns his head again, his body shifting slightly to allow him to look at Yukhei over his shoulder.

 

“Do it, I’m ready,” Jungwoo tells Yukhei and it’s all the signal the latter needs. Yukhei sneaks a hand between their bodies until he has his fingers right over Jungwoo’s covered entrance. Yukhei pushes a finger in, feeling the resistance of the thick fabric at first.

 

Jungwoo pushes his ass back against Jungwoo’s finger causing the fabric to give way some more. Yukhei feels his own cock twitch as the tip of his finger almost enters Jungwoo but not quite. Yukhei doesn’t know how he’s holding up, he feels like his entire body’s burning with desire. Jungwoo’s never looked so sexy and they’ve never played like this. Novelty always makes Yukhei tick.

 

“Just get it in me, Yukhei,” Jungwoo snaps and Yukhei almost laughs at how impatient and eager Jungwoo sounds.

 

“Always so demanding,” Yukhei says, clicking his tongue in fake disapproval. But he does as Jungwoo asks, swiftly moving away the fabric of the swimsuit until Jungwoo’s crack is on display. Yukhei looks down, admiring the view of Jungwoo’s bare ass before he slides his fingers between the two round globes and presses the tip of his index to Jungwoo’s hole.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Jungwoo mutters as soon as Yukhei slides his finger inside him all the way up to the first knuckle. It feels good to be finally filled with something after all the wait and Jungwoo lets Yukhei know by clenching around Yukhei’s finger. Yukhei takes that as an invitation to keep going so he slides the finger past the second knuckle until it’s buried inside Jungwoo.

 

“More, baby?” Yukhei asks as he starts to slowly move his finger in and out of Jungwoo’s ass.

 

“Y-yes, please,” Jungwoo answers, one of his hands gripping the pillow covers next to his head, the other still on his cock.

 

Yukhei complies immediately, slipping a second finger in with ease. He pumps the two fingers in and out before he starts scissoring Jungwoo slowly. It’s not long before Jungwoo’s breath starts growing uneven and he starts moaning as Yukhei works him open. By the time Yukhei has three fingers in, Jungwoo is clenching so much around him Yukhei thinks he’s going to come from this feeling alone.

 

Soon, Yukhei is fingering Jungwoo at a much faster pace. He knows Jungwoo is close when his fingers graze Jungwoo’s prostate and Jungwoo moans loudly. He slows down considerably then, thrusting his fingers shallowly into Jungwoo before he asks, “Do you think you’re ready for me, pretty?”

 

“Y-yeah, just fuck me. I want your cock.” Jungwoo reaches back to hold the fabric of the swimsuit away from his ass, baring himself for Yukhei. Yukhei looks down again, getting a good view of his fingers disappearing inside of Jungwoo’s hole again and again and he feels his cock twitch in anticipation.

 

Spurred on by the desire of being enveloped by Jungwoo’s tight heat, Yukhei quickly grabs hold of his cock, giving it a few pumps, spreading the lube on his hand and the precum already leaking from the tip along its length. He aligns himself with Jungwoo’s entrance, dragging the tip up and down against Jungwoo’s lubed up hole. Jungwoo rolls his hips as a silent plea and Yukhei finally pushes in.

 

“Ah, f-fuck, Yukhei,” Jungwoo lets out, his fingers tightening around the fabric of the swimsuit and stretching it further over his reddening skin.

 

“Baby,” Yukhei breathes out as he slowly enters Jungwoo. He goes all the way in before he slides back out and pushes in again. It always feels so fucking good being inside Jungwoo, Yukhei can easily get lost in the sensation of it. The tight wet heat enveloping Yukhei’s cock is so good, it rivals having Jungwoo’s own cock buried inside him.

  
“Move,”Jungwoo orders and Yukhei is so ready to comply now, he immediately starts thrusting into Jungwoo, easily picking up a pace. He doesn’t bottom out just yet, picking up a steady rhythm, allowing himself and Jungwoo to enjoy the friction; building up to it.

 

Yukhei is fully spooning Jungwoo now. He’s been propping himself up on his arm, but now he settles against the pillows, sneaking an arm under Jungwoo and using it to pull Jungwoo closer, until they’re back to chest.

 

Jungwoo grabs Yukhei’s hand with his free one and starts kissing each of Yukhei’s knuckles. Yukhei smiles, burying his nose in Jungwoo’s hair and inhaling the citrusy smell of his shampoo.

 

Yukhei’s shallow thrusts give way to deeper ones when he feels his orgasm start to build up. He pulls out almost entirely and slams into Jungwoo in one smooth thrust that elicits a deep, loud moan out of Jungwoo. Yukhei snakes an arm around Jungwoo’s narrow waist and drags the other impossibly close to him as he starts thrusting deep inside Jungwoo, looking for the perfect angle to hit Jungwoo’s sweet spot.

 

It’s when Yukhei finally hooks a leg around Jungwoo’s hip, raising himself up slightly from the bed that he hears Jungwoo’s _right there, baby_. Yukhei wastes no time then, mercilessly pounding into Jungwoo. And Jungwoo‘s already gone from kissing Yukhei’s knuckles to sucking messily on Yukhei’s fingers, saliva dribbling down his chin and Yukhei’s hand.

 

“Yukhei, fuck.. Wrap your hand around my neck, please,” Jungwoo lets out and Yukhei barely hears him with how far gone he is; his orgasm closer and closer.

 

But Jungwoo guides Yukhei’s hand to his throat and that catches Yukhei’s attention. His brain registers Jungwoo’s request even if the words were lost on him. He drags his palm along the arched column of Jungwoo’s neck before he closes his fingers around it, tightening his grip in a way they’ve done many times before and know it’s safe. Jungwoo’s breath hitches and Yukhei feels his boyfriend’s pulse speed up under his fingertips.

 

He slams into Jungwoo a few more times feeling his impending orgasm while Jungwoo starts touching himself again, this time more frantic and desperate than before. Yukhei knows he can get Jungwoo to come untouched like this, but he has his hands full quite literally and he’s not in any condition right now to tell Jungwoo _not_ to touch himself. Yukhei focuses on the thrust of his hips and the way Jungwoo’s clenching around him; the way his hips are moving on their own accord, seeking pleasure in Jungwoo’s won.

 

Yukhei leans down to bite down on Jungwoo’s shoulder as he finally climaxes, cock buried to the hilt inside Jungwoo. His orgasm curses through his body like a devastating wave of pleasure, destroying everything in its wake. He keeps thrusting in and out of Jungwoo as he rides it out, chanting Jungwoo’s name over and over like a prayer.

 

Through unbidden moans and choked whimpers, Jungwoo calls out Yukhei’s name one last time before his orgasm follows. Jungwoo lets go of his cock and covers Yukhei’s hand with his own, pressing in tighter as he comes so hard he starts to shake in Yukhei’s arms.

 

Yukhei keeps fucking into Jungwoo until the other man stills, going lax in Yukhei’s hold and Yukhei unwraps his hand from Jungwoo’s neck, using the pads of his fingers to gently caress down Jungwoo’s throat and over the spot he’d been pressing down. They’re both panting, trying to catch their breaths when Yukhei pulls his waning dick out of Jungwoo and kisses Jungwoo’s cheek before he sits up. Jungwoo whines but lets Yukhei manhandle him, anyway.

 

Flipping Jungwoo onto his back again, Yukhei grabs hold of both Jungwoo’s legs, bending his knees and folding Jungwoo’s legs until they’re almost touching his chest. He positions himself behind Jungwoo, raising the other hips and bending forward.

 

“What are you doing?” Jungwoo asks, a giggle bubbling out of him.

 

“Cleaning you up,” Yukhei says with a grin, before he pushes Jungwoo’s swimsuit away once again to reveal Jungwoo’s gaping hole. There’s lube and Yukhei’s own cum leaking out of it and Yukhei uses a finger to collect some of it.

 

“Yukhei, that’s gross! I can clean myself up, thank you very much,” Jungwoo complains half-heartedly, not even trying to wiggle out of Yukhei’s hold.

 

Yukhei pays Jungwoo’s words no mind as he buries his face between Jungwoo’s ass and licks a stripe right over Jungwoo’s hole. Jungwoo lets out an ‘ah, fuck’ and writhes on the bed. He’s oversensitive but it still feels good and Yukhei knows it so he licks around Jungwoo’s rim then starts to tongue-fuck him unhurriedly until he notices Jungwoo getting hard again. Then he stops. Jungwoo huffs and props himself up on his elbows to look at Yukhei.

 

“Why did you stop?” He asks a bit grumpily.

 

“You’re as clean as I can get you like this. Bath?” Yukhei shrugs and lets go of Jungwoo who’s looking at him in blatant desblief. Yukhei gets up and starts heading for the bathroom without sparing Jungwoo another glance.

 

“Wait until I get my hands on you, Wong Yukhei!” Yukhei hears Jungwoo’s shout coming from the bedroom.

 

Yukhei starts to prepare their bath, thinking that he can’t wait to be the one wearing that swimsuit next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~♡


End file.
